¿De donde vienen los bebes?
by Kzy Ocura
Summary: Yuu , se pregunta eso , y no parara hasta que le respondan su pregunta:¿De donde vienen los bebes?


**Beyblade metal ****fusión no me pertenece, ni tampoco los personajes**

'' **si ven estos simbolitos son pensamientos no lo dice.**

Yuu caminaba por Dark nevula, iba muy pensativo, tenía esa duda desde hace tiempo:

-'de donde vienen los bebes'-pensó Yuu

En ese momento pensó:

-'que tonto soy, mejor le pregunto a alguien un amigo'- pensó Yuu, y muy feliz, fue a ver a quien le preguntaba.

En el camino se encontró con Dan y Reiki, y decidió preguntarles:

-¡amigos! , ¿Les puedo preguntar algo?- les pregunto Yuu

-claro- dijeron los gemelos al unísono

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-les pregunto muy inocentemente Yuu

-¡¿Qué?-

-díganme-

-este…pregúntale a alguien mas, nosotros no sabemos- le dijeron los gemelos a Yuu, mintiendo obvio, ya que si sabían.

-puff, esta bien, le voy a preguntar a alguien mas- dicho esto Yuu se fue, muy feliz, para preguntarle a alguien mas.

Dan y Reiki, lo miraban algo sorprendidos….

Yuu, mientras corría, se encontró con quien menos pensaba encontrarse…

-Re...Reji- tartamudeo Yuu

-dime pequeñito, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?- le pregunto Reji, con una sonrisa sádica.

-bu...bueno, a preguntarle a alguien algo… ¿te...te lo puedo preguntar a...t...ti?-le pregunto Yuu, tartamudeando.

-solo porque estoy de buenas, vamos pregúntame-

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-le pregunto Yuu

-¡¿Qué?-exclamo Reji, se sorprendió ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué? , me vas a responder-

-aaaa…pues…este… ¡pregúntale a Ryuga o Tsubasa! yo no se-

-puff, esta bien… ¡cierto le preguntare a Ryuga o a Tsubasa!- dijo Yuu, y se fue corriendo.

-ese niño, es muy curioso- dijo Reji, para segur con su camino.

Yuu, seguía en su camino, se encontró a…. Doji!:

-hey Doji- le dijo Yuu

-Yuu ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto Doji

-¿te puede preguntar algo?-

-claro-

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-

-¡¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué todos con la misma expresión?- se pregunto para si Yuu.

-este…Yuu…no te puedo responder…pero, pregúntale a Ryuga o Tsubasa, están en mi oficina, en unos momentos voy para allá –

-esta bien Doji, gracias- dijo Yuu, y se fue corriendo hacia la oficina de Doji.

Yuu, al llegar abrió la puerta y si, vio a Ryuga y Tsubasa sentados en el sofá, era su oportunidad para preguntarles.

-¡hola!-saludo Yuu

-hola Yuu- saludaron Ryuga y Tsubasa.

-¿les puedo preguntar algo?-les pregunto Yuu

-como quieras-

-¿de donde vienen los bebes?-

-¡¿Qué?-

-ustedes también con esa expresión, pero bueno respondan-

-Yuu, no se responderte, pero Tsubasa si te sabrá responder, ¿verdad Tsubasa?-le dijo Ryuga a Tsubasa, sonriendo con malicia.

Y enseguida se salio de la oficina, dejando solos a Yuu y Tsubasa.

-bueno, solo quedas tu, dime ¿de donde vienen los bebes?-le pregunto Yuu a Tsubasa.

-Yuu, no se que responderte- dijo Tsubasa, dispuesto a irse, pero Yuu, le puso llave y le dijo:

-no intentes escapar, no te dejare salir hasta que me respondas-le dijo Yuu

-por favor que puede hacerme un niño- dijo Tsubasa, cerrando los ojos, muy desprevenido, cuando de repente:

-¡dime!- exclamo Yuu, corriendo fuertemente, para taclear a Tsubasa, este como estaba desprevenido

-AAAAAAAAAA-grito Tsubasa, al ser tlaqueado por Yuu. **(N/A: jaja, otra vez derribado por Yuu)**

Yuu estaba arriba de Tsubasa, y puso su cabeza enfrente de la de Tsubasa, se puso en una posición, para que Tsubasa no se pudiera levantar.

-ahora si me vas a decir-le dijo Yuu a Tsubasa

-Yuu, en la posición que estas, hace que me duela, quítate-

-primero dime-

-esta bien-

-por fin-

-no te vas a quitar-

-primero dime y te suelto-

-esta bien…los trae la cigüeña – le dijo Tsubasa

-¿enserio? ¡Al fin se de donde vienen los bebes!- dijo Yuu felizmente, quitándose de Tsubasa

-si, aunque no lo crean-le dijo Tsubasa, poniéndose de pie.

-pero ¿como los trae la cigüeña?-le pregunto Yuu

-tienes que escribir una carta donde pidas un bebé y enviarla a París, allí hacen a los bebés y te los mandan por servicio aéreo con la cigüeña –le dijo Tsubasa, obviamente no le iba a decir la verdad.

-aaa OK-

En ese momento entraban Ryuga y Doji.

-¡entonces porque no tenemos un bebe tu y yo, Tsubasa!- exclamo Yuu, cuando estaban entrando Ryuga y Doji.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto extrañado Tsubasa

-pues si, tu lo cuidas, y yo lo trato como un hermano menor-dijo Yuu, con mucha inocencia.

-aaaa Yuu – le dijo nerviosamente Tsubasa

Doji y Ryuga los miraban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿le dijiste Tsubasa?- le pregunto Ryuga

-si, si me dijo Ryuga- le dijo Yuu

-y exactamente ¿que te dijo?-le pregunto Doji.

-que la cigüeña los trae, tienes que escribir una carta donde pidas un bebé y enviarla a París, allí hacen a los bebés y te los mandan por servicio aéreo con la cigüeña – les dijo Yuu

-aaaaa ok-

-¿entonces que?-le dijo Yuu a Tsubasa

-creo que no, estoy muy pequeño para eso- le dijo Tsubasa

-puff, esta bien, pero piénsalo- dicho esto Yuu salio de la oficina, muy feliz.

-jajaja, con que la cigüeña, ¿no Tsubasa?- le pregunto Ryuga

-cállense, no lo iba a traumar – le dijo Tsubasa

**¡FIN!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**Este gracioso, Yuu preguntando de donde vienen los bebes, y Tsubasa le dijo que los trae la cigüeña.**

**Lo que pasa es que mi prima también me pregunto eso y le dije: los trae la cigüeña.**

**Jeje, espero que les aye gustado, dejen Reviews si quieren, pero ¡por favor dejen Reviews! , si quieren si no pos no (OwO)**


End file.
